The ritual
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry's scar didn't only contain Voldemort. A certain redhead helps in Harry's time of need to overcome his trials. One-shot, summary sucks I know if popular enough i can work it into a story. Not just a one shot if I have time.


**A/N**

 **This is an idea I had, it's a one shot that has the potential for more. If I have time and its popular enough I will write a different version that wont be a one shot.**

 **Cannon facts changed to this point**

 **Sirius is freed due to Amelia Bones being present at time of pettigrew capture, he still escapes.**

 **Hermione and Ron are already dating so both abandon him at the start of the tournament.**

 **Dobby openly binds with Harry.**

 **Ginny is a lesbian so she never showed interest in Harry.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter sorry.**

Harry cursed his luck as he watched the broom his Godfather give him burn. 'Moody is crazy now that I think about it. Going against a fire breathing dragon on a wooden broom.' He began casting spell after spell at the dragon, but the thing just brushed them off. The dragon reared her head back and let loose a stream of flames, Harry couldn't dodge this one so he cast a shield charm with everything he had.

Everyone gasped as a solid gold shield formed around Harry right before he was incased in the flames. Once the flames cleared the dragon began pounding in the shield, after two hits cracks started to form across the golden surface. Harry squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the end but abruptly the noises stop.

Opening his eyes Harry comes face to face with a redheaded woman with the same green eyes she smiled warmly, "hello Harry."

"M-mum?"

"Your so brave, continuing on even after your friends abandoned you..."

Harry sighed, "yea...at first I was hoping they'd come around but after the last few weeks...mum I dont know if I can do this anymore, I'm not like you or dad from what I've heard. I cant make friends, I'm not all that good with pranks and due to uncle Vernon and aunt petunia I'm scared to even try to do good."

Lily sighed, "yes. My sister beat all of the good things you inherited from us and encouraged the worst...its time I fixed that."

She held up her hand and caressed his cheek, images flashed through his mind, he saw himself growing up with his parents, loved and wanted. He saw a little brother and sister running and hugging him.

0000000000000

The crowd watched in abject horror as Dumbledore stood, "nobody interfere, I'm sure Mr Potter will be fine." As a precaution he set up another ward that prevented anyone from entering the arena, he then sat down ignoring the abject horror on Maximes face and the look Karkarov sent him.

Hermione sat next to her boyfriend watching Harry be cornered by the dragon and Sirius pounding on the barrier trying to get to Harry when something flickered in her memory. She cocked her head and barely heard Ron mutter under his breath, "do something right for once Potter and die. As your best friend I obviously would be given everything."

Something snapped in her mind and she paled and slapped Ron so hard he fell to the ground, "YOU BASTARD! YOU DOSED ME WITH LOVE POTION!" Everyone turned to her and had their eyes widened.

A blonde girl snorted and spoke up, "of course he did Granger. Barring everything else about him, his eating habits alone would scare any girl around him away. Dudes a pig, he'd have to potion someone up to ever get anything from a girl. Figured that'd be obvious, I had a feeling you weren't right in the head dating him."

A gas ran through the crowd and Daphnee turned back to the arena, Harry was glowing. Runes flashed through his skin almost faster than she could tell what they were. Potter began growing and filling out, his hair lengthened to his shoulders and muscle mass visibly began to sprout. Black chains began to become visible inside the glow but with a scream that sounded like he was in agony the black chains broke and the shield he had shattered but an outward blow of power pushed the dragon away from Harry and shot a beam of magic into the sky. Something caught her eye when she looked over she saw Dumbledore standing up with a dumbfounded face alternating glances between Harry and his wand.

000000ppp0pppp

"Alright baby. Time to finish the ritual I set up for you all those years ago." Lily said and took his hand. Harry felt a massive pain and screamed out, then suddenly an influx of power rushed through him.

00000000000000000

Everyone watched as Harry drew runes onto the ground in seven different locations while at the same time as dodging the dragon. Fleur appeared and gasped, "mon Dieu." Madam maxime just nodded having recognized the French runes as well.

Harry stood on one rune and began throwing curses at the dragon trying to get it to breath fire but the dragon just charged at him. Nobody noticed the clouds in the sky forming until a round of thunder went off. _harry, use the lightning instead love. It may work even better for you._ he heard in his head. Harry's eyes widened and he belonged it for the trigger rune.

Everyone screamed as four bursts of lightning arced but stared wide eyed as the lightning redirected into the rune cluster under Harry's feet as a drop of blood connected with the rune. All of the runes activated at once and Harry was incased in a light. For fifteen minutes everyone was staring wide eyed as the light cleared Harry stood their with electricity sparking along his whole body and arcing between his fingers. Harry's hair was all white and looked windswept to the right.

Madame Maxime was stunned, "mon dieu...zat ritual has a ninety percent fail rate."

The other judges looked over, "what ritual my dear?" Dumbledore asked

She shot an angry look at him but spoke up, "monsieur Potter has just become an elemental. It is an ancient ritual in France and while not illegal its frowned upon to due to the death rate." Every judged widened their eyes and looked back to the field. Harry clapped his hands and a cage made of lightning encased the dragon. Harry calmly walked passed the dragon who had realized the she was no longer the alpha anymore. He grabbed his egg and walked to the exit, the moment he was safe however Fleur saw all the tension in him drain and his hair turned back to black and the cage surrounding the dragon faded out of existence. The stadium was so quiet you could here a pin drop but after a few seconds the cheers could be heard from space.

Unknown to anyone a cup, a locket, a diadem, a snake, a scar and a ring reacted to the ritual as well. The souls in all of the items were assaulted by lightning and were destroyed. Tom riddle watched as his familiar died right in front of him in horror wondering what happened. Then the pain started and through the agony a look of horror struck his face 'was there a time limit on the magic of a Horcrux? Oh God.'

Harry stumbled into the medical tent and madame Pomphrey fussed over him muttering about the tournament. "Well mister Potter, other than a severe case of both magical and physical exhaustion you escaped unharmed. Harry followed Cedric out who was still covered in bandages and stepped out to the arena again. Cerulean blue met emerald green, both saw something else though. Harry saw a flurry of fire inside of her and Fleur saw a lightning storm flashing in his eyes. She smiled at Harry and said, "you Mister potter are either the dumbest or bravest people I know"

 **19 years later**

Harry stood next to his wife Fleur, Remus and his wife Tonks watching Victoire, Dominique, Louise, and Teddy board the Hogwarts Express for the first time with a smile on their faces. Fleur leaned back and kissed Harry and slipped something into his hand. She giggled and apparated out. Harry unfolded the picture and Remus and Sirius who was standing nearby waving goodbye to his son Regulus, laugh at the look on his face. Tonks looked over his shoulder and laughed as well. Apparently your expecting twins Har." Harry grinned and vanished in a bolt of lightning to celebrate with his wife.


End file.
